genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
萩原 拓也
萩原　拓也 (Hagiwara Takuya) was the longtime leader of Diamond Image, before leaving the team to temporarily become a Boss. He also appears as Tricker in the Kaidō games. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 30/141 Team: Diamond Image (Leader) Street Name: イナズマシフトの拓也 (Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, Lightning Shift Takuya) Car: TYPE-AE86T Main Color: 185/185/185 Sub Color: 30/30/30 Profile: 峠で鍛えたテクで首都高を攻める！ 車の方も特別なチューンが施されている Translation: Attacking the shutokō with a technique honed on the tōge! The car has also been subjected to specialty tuning Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 83/372 Team: Diamond Image (Leader) Street Name: ☆イナズマシフトの拓也 (☆Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, ☆Lightning Shift Takuya) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-AE86T2 Main Color: 185/185/185 Sub Color: 40/40/40 Profile: メンバーを全員倒すと、銀座・台場・有明・福住を通る ルートに現れるらしい。 峠で鍛えたテクで首都高を攻める！ 車の方も特別なチューンが施されている。 Translation: Seems to appear on the Ginza, Daiba, Ariake, Fukuzumi route when all members are defeated. Attacking the shutokō with a technique honed on the tōge! The car has also been subjected to specialty tuning. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 118/400 Team: Diamond Image (Leader) Street Name: ☆イナズマシフトの拓也 (☆Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, ☆Lightning Shift Takuya) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-AE86T2 Main Color: 184/184/184 Sub Color: 40/40/40 Profile: 峠で鍛えたテクニックで、タイトなコーナーの多い首都 高を攻めている。車の方も特別なチューンが施されてい る。車の面倒はよく見るが、チームの面倒はあまり見ず サブリーダーの石井がチームの面倒を見ているようだ。 起伏のある峠で腕をみがいて、登りコーナーはグリップ 下りコーナーはドリフトであざやかに駆け抜ける。重力 の助けを借りたコーナリングは得意だが、フラットな路 面でのコーナーでは意外にもモタついてしまう。 Translation: With a technique honed on the tōge, he's attacking the shutokō with its many tight corners. His car has also undergone specialty tuning. He pays close attention to car care, but he's not good at taking care of other people, and lately it seems that the sub leader, Ishī, is the one in charge of the team. He brushed up his skills on the winding tōge, and he brilliantly runs through climbing corners with grip and downhill corners with drift. He's skilled at cornering with the help of gravity, but he's surprisingly slow at cornering on flat roads. Kaidō Battle (PS2, 2003) Rival 23/199 Class: Tricker Street Name: イナズマシフトの拓也 (Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, Lightning Shift Takuya) Course: Hakone Hillclimb Car: Toyota Trueno 3door AE86 Main Color: 160/160/145 Sub Color: 10/10/10 Profile: 峠の上にあるホテルに毎日牛乳を配達するのが日課に なっていて何時のまにか走り屋になってしまった。 以前に物凄い勢いで、豆腐屋の車に抜かれてしまって から、執拗にその車を探している。 Translation: His daily routine became delivering milk to a hotel at the top of the tōge, and at some point he became a racer. Previously, with tremendous momentum, he was thoroughly beaten by a tōfu shop car, and he's been persistently looking for that car. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 45/309 (Overall 45/599) Team: Diamond Image (Leader) Street Name: ☆イナズマシフトの拓也 (☆Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, ☆Lightning Shift Takuya) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: Toyota Starlet Glanza V EP91 Body Color: 185/185/185 Career: 3 Years Job: Tōfu shop Motto: 重力を味方に (Get gravity as an ally) Profile: トレードマークだったハチロクは事故で再起不能 に。仕方なく友人から借りたマシンで走りつづけ ている。駆動形式がＦＲからＦＦに変わったにも 関わらず、少しも衰えない速さに「やはり彼は天 才だった」と賞賛の声が上がっている。 峠で身につけたテクニックで、登りのコーナーは グリップ、下りのコーナーはドリフトであざやか に駆け抜ける。重力の助けを借りたコーナリング は得意だが、フラットな路面でのコーナーでは意 外にもモタついてしまう。 Translation: His trademark Hachiroku was unrecoverable after an accident. He reluctantly kept running with a machine he borrowed from a friend. Despite switching drive train from FR to FF, his speed hasn't dropped, and more people have been praising that, "He is a genius after all." With the techniques he learned on the tōge, he brilliantly runs through climbing corners with grip and downhill corners with drift. He's skilled at cornering with the help of gravity, but he's surprisingly slow at cornering on flat roads. Kaidō Battle 2: Chain Reaction (PS2, 2004) Rival 24/358 Class: Tricker Street Name: イナズマシフトの拓也 (Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, Lightning Shift Takuya) Course: Hakone Hillclimb Car: Toyota Trueno 3door AE86 Main Color: 143/143/143 Sub Color: 0/0/0 Profile: 峠の山上ホテルに牛乳を配達するのが彼の日課である。 以前探していた豆腐屋の車とは、既に決着が付いてい る。結果は、萩原の勝利で豆腐屋の車は火を噴きなが ら崖下へとダイブしていった。それ以降、明確な走り への目的を矢いつつあリ、少し鬱ぎみである。 Translation: His daily routine is to deliver milk to a hotel up the mountain tōge. He has already reached a settlement with the tōfu shop car he was looking for before. The result was Hagiwara's victory, with the tōfu shop car catching fire and diving down the cliff. Since then, while aiming for a definite run, he gets pretty depressed. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 2, Rank B Rival 31/36 (Overall 121/305) Team: Boss Street Name: ★イナズマシフトの拓也 (★Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, ★Lightning Shift Takuya) Course: TI Circuit Aida Car: Custom Udon Custom Color: 255/255/255 (Hidden by full custom skin) Career: 3 years Job: Udon shop Motto: 重力を味方に (Get gravity as an ally) Profile: 【フィールド２ランクＢのマスター】。★スティールハートと、彼を倒 せぱランクＡに昇格できる。もともと【ＤＩＡＭＯＮＤ　ＩＭＡＧＥ】 のリーダーだったが、天才的なドリフトテクニックを見込まれマスター にスカウトされた。彼のためにワンオフで作られたハチロクと共に、 中堅ドライバーの壁として立ちはだかる。 Translation: Master of Field 2 Rank B. Defeat him and ★Steel Heart to be promoted to Rank A. He was originally the leader of Diamond Image, but he was scouted by a master who saw his genius drift technique. With a one-off Hachiroku that was built for him, he stands as a wall for mid-level drivers. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 142/200 Team: Wanderer Street Name: イナズマシフトの拓也 (Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, Lightning Shift Takuya) Area: Ōi Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex 3door AE86 Main+Sub Color: 185/185/185 Headlight Color: 100/100/255 Neon Color: 0/55/128 Wheel Spoke+Rim Color: 80/50/30 Level: 23 Gender: Male Age: 27 Job: Tōfu shop Profile: もともと峠で名を上げたドライバーだが、友人の紹介で 首都高に参戦。峠で鍛えたテクニックを存分に生かして 勝ち星を上げている。自分のマシンの整備には熱心だが、 他人の面倒を見ることは苦手な性格なので、優れた補佐 がいてこそ頭角を現すタイプ。 峠で身につけたテクニックを活用し、登りコーナーでは グリップ、下りコーナーではドリフトを駆使して鮮やか に駆け抜ける。重力を見事に活用したコーナリングでは 絶妙な冴えを見せるが、フラットな路面でのコーナーに なると考えすぎて、モタつくことも少なくない。 Translation: Although he was originally a driver who made a name for himself on the tōge, friends introduced him into the Shutokō. He's made full use of the technique he trained on the tōge to raise his win record. He's dedicated to maintaining his machine, but because he's not good of taking care of others, he's the type of person who can only show off if he has an excellent assistant. Utilizing the techniques he learned on the tōge, his skill at using grip in climbing corners and drift in in descending corners shines vividly. Although he looks exquisite when taking advantage of gravity while cornering, he thinks too much during flat corners, and oftentimes takes them too slowly. Kaidō Battle: Tōge no Densetsu (PS2, 2005) Rival 16/356 Class: Tricker Street Name: イナズマシフトの拓也 (Inazuma Shifuto no Takuya, Lightning Shift Takuya) Course: Hakone Car: Special Rival Car 016 Main Color: 0,0,220 Sub Color: 0,0,13 Profile: 峠の山上ホテルに牛乳を配達するのが彼の日課。最近 ある有名なワークスチームの監督に目をつけられ、 プロの道を歩もうとしている。ただ本人は、この街道 に何かを置き忘れた様な気がしてならない。暇を見て 街道に姿を現し、その答えを探している。 Translation: His daily routine is to deliver milk to a hotel up the mountain tōge. He recently caught the eye of the director of a famous works team, and how he's trying to walk the path of a pro. However, he feels like he's leaving something on the kaidō behind. He appears on the kaidō during his spare time, looking for the answer. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 石井　学